Finn and Rachel : A love story for the ages
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Finn is marrying Quinn. But Rachel goes and stops it. She tells the gang a secret. And tells Finn another one on top of it. Will Finn go through with it? Or will he and Rachel get back together? R&R rated for later possible chapters to be safe. Chapter 1 is a Quinn future vision. Of what she hopes will happen
1. Speak Now

_Speak Now _

_*All rights reserved to abc and the Glee creators. I do not support Finn/Quinn but it works for this song in the end it's a Finn/Rachel anyway_

_**Present Day :**_

_Rachel's Prov:_

_Italics=singing_

Regular – talking in and out of head

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,_

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I walked into the church. You see I was crashing a wedding. The wedding of Mister Finn Christopher Hudson, and Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray.

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel _

I see all our friends from Glee club. I was when he walk over to them. "Diva what are you doing here I thought you would be in bed with vegan ice cream today?" Kurt said. " I want to see the look in his says I do." I said. "Berry, why do you torture yourself?" Santana asks concerned. " Because I still love him. And this will be the last time I see him." I said. Puck then comes out of the grooms room and over to us. "Rachel, my Jewish- American princess what are you doing here?" Puck asks as he hugs me. You see he is the godfather of the daughter and son that are 5 months old. The recponcibility seemed to help straighten him out. They are the children that Finn does not know that he has. "Puck, I had to see him one last time. This is my way to say goodbye and move on." I said. " Who is watching my god kids tonight?" Puck asked. I had made both him and Mercedes the Godparents. " Little Ava Rose and Christopher are with my dad's tonight." I said.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I lose myself in a daydream,_

_Where I stand and say_

" Hey did anyone else here that ?" Sam asked coming out of the groom's room. " Yea what was that?" I asked. " Oh, hi Rachel what are you doing here? If you are caught she will murder you." Sam said. " I am here to say farewell. And because I still love him." I said. " Ok well she is yelling at Brittney. Apparently she bought the wrong shade of blue bridesmaids dress." Sam said. " Wow, Rachel can you please break this wedding up?" Santana asked. " San you know that I can't do that. We all have to sit there and watch them get married. Even though it will emotionally kill me." I said.

Everyone minus Kurt, Puck, Mike, Sam ,Tina and Santana went to go sit in the chapel. I had Mercedes, Blaine, Artie and Sugar with me. We sat near the back on the groom's side so that I wouldn't be seen.

_Don't say yes,run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out , _

_Of the church at the back door,_

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out ,_

_And they said, "Speak Now"_

The music starts to play. Finn walks in and the wedding party walks down the aisle to a traditional wedding song. Then Quinn walks down with Burt to marry Finn. I blank out in my own little word and then someone says "Speak Now or Forever hold your peace." Mercedes jabs me, " Diva you need to stop this, if you don't I will." she whispers. I stand up and walk halfway down the aisle. So that everyone in the Church can see me.

_Fond gestures are exchanged,_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march, _

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to –be,_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant Queen_ ,

But you know I wish it was me,

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

"Rachel, what are you doing ?" Finn asked. " Finn I think the more important question is what the hell is she doing here. She wasn't even invited." Quinn said. " Quinn I told you I wanted her to be here." Finn said annoyed.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! (said speak now….)_

" I came here today to say goodbye because I thought this would be the last time you would see me. But, everyone in this room does not believe in this wedding and marriage. You know Quinn is not the one you are supposed to be with. You know this to be true. Or you would not be staling to listen to what I have to say right now." I said. "Man hands no one wants to hear what you have to say. So if you could please show yourself out." Quinn said and everyone was shocked at what she had just said. Kurt stood up walked over to Quinn and slapped her. " No one speaks to Rachel that way least of all you. Finn, my stepbrother should be marrying her not you." Kurt said. "So is there someone who objects to this wedding or not ?" The preacher asks.

_I hear the preacher say _

"_speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes are on me_

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"Gives up a moment." Mr. Shue says standing up himself. Finn stares at me and asks, " Rachel I haven't seen you since you disappeared. Why did you leave what happened?"

"Well first of all I never wanted to leave. And I didn't go far all the others in Glee club knew this. What they didn't know until I told them recently someone told me that if I ever talked to you ever again they would slit my stomach and cause me to miscarry. Finn I was pregnant and I was forced to leave and not tell you." I said falling to the floor sobbing my eyes out. Finn came over to me and embraced me. " Rach its ok, but you need to tell us finally who threatened you." Puck and Finn said together. " Cause we're a family of sorts and we look out for each other." Tina said. " Okay it was Quinn." I said . And everyone stood there shocked , but at the same time not surprised.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in _

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

_(Ha!)_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the Church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said , "Speak now!"_

"Preacher there will be no wedding today." Finn said standing up and in front of me. As if to shield me from Quinn. " Well ok. See you all next time." He said. " Ms. Fabray would you please remove yourself from here before we call the cops for what you have done. But first we would like the ring back it is a Hudson family heirloom." Carol said . Quinn exited after depositing a beautiful ring into Carol's hand .

_And you say _

_Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out _

_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said _

_Speak Now_

_**To be continued – warning it will go back to how they got to this point.**_


	2. I never stopped loving you

_I Never Stopped Loving you _

_Finn's Prov:_

"So Rach where have you t hiding this whole time? New York? L.A. ? Europe?" I asked. "Actually, Finn I've been hiding under your nose this whole time. I never left Lima. I just switched to home schooling. It was easier. Puck and Mercedes came to my dad's looking for me one day. And they found out. They were there for the whole pregnancy and when I gave birth. No Puck couldn't see anything. He stayed up by my head and gave me his hand. They became the godparents to our kids, I hope you don't mind." Rachel said. " No I don't mind. But if you stayed then why didn't you tell me or at least tell me what Quinn was holding on you?" I asked. " Because I was afraid for our children. I didn't want to chance their lives." Rachel responded. " Son, what she did she kept your kids safe no matter what the cost was. Plus it was Quinn that drove you two apart so listen to what she has to say." Burt said . " Okay, Rachel I'll hear you out." I said. " Finn you once said that we both hear each other more clearly when we sing. So I am going to tell you through song." Rachel said.

_Normal Prov:_

_Never, never stopped loving you_

_Never stopped loving you_

_Never stopped loving you _

_I've done a lot of things in my life_

_And at times I found the answers_

_To some questions that were heavy on my mind_

_Every fantasy ceased to be a mystery to me_

_I've done a lot of things that I lived to regret_

_But all the moves I've made were not enough_

_To help me forget, in solitude I find_

_Your kiss stays on my mind after all this time_

_I never stopped loving you _

_I only did what I had to do_

_Though we've been so far apart_

_You've kept your place in my heart_

_I never stopped loving you _

_Shared a part of me with you_

_I let you touch that secret space_

_Inside my hungry heart that couldn't get enough_

_I just can't forget what was so perfect in you _

_Your scent, your touch, your kiss_

_Your everything stays burned in my memory_

_And it keeps me yearning to share some smiles again_

_Like we did back then my old friend_

_I never stopped loving you _

_I only did what I had to do _

_Though we've been so far apart_

_You've kept your place in my heart_

_I never stopped loving you _

_And God only knows just how far I would go_

_To get back together to you_

_Do you suppose we could bloom like a rose_

_When it's kissed by early morning's dew?_

_I ain't gonna do it_

'_Cause I can't get through it , no_

_I never stopped loving you, oh _

_I never stopped loving you _

_I only did what I had to do_

_Oh, we've been so far apart _

_You've got a place in my heart_

_I never stopped loving you _

_I never stopped loving you _

_What I had to do _

_So far apart, place in my heart_

_Loving you_

_I never stopped loving you _

_I only did what you had to do_

_Finn's Prov:_

"Okay, Rach I think I understand what you did now. I think you, me and the kids should have some time alone together." I said. " I like that Finn. We should do it soon. And after we get a restraining order against Quinn." Rachel answered. It reminded me of how strong she has become since the moment I met her. I remember it like it was yesterday.

**~To be continued~**


	3. Having a baby

_Having a baby :_

_Roughly a year before: _

_Rachel's Prov:_

I'm in the bathroom with Mercedes and Kurt when Quinn enters. "Man hands , we need to talk. Mercedes, lady Hummel she'll talk to you later." Quinn said dismissing Mercedes and Kurt. "Diva, we'll see you later." Mercedes said as she and Kurt left to go into the library. " I know that you and Finn are together, but I want you to break up with him." Quinn said maliciously. " Well, Quinn that is not going to happen so you need to move on. Get a new boyfriend." I said . Afterwards I left the bathroom and met up with Finn.

After school at Glee Club :

"We need to be in the mindset for nationals. Work on songs that focus on our key voices." Mr. Shuster said. We all exploded and started talking among ourselves.

A few weeks later it happened. I was in the bathroom puking , I knew I was pregnant. I was planning on telling Finn that afternoon. But, she got to me first.

"So Rachel you're pregnant. And its Finn's. Well you're going to leave the school. You're life. Or I tell Finn that its Puck's. You have until tomorrow. And don't tell anyone because if you do I will kill you and your baby by spiting your stomach and throat. Are we clear?" Quinn asked. I shook my head unable to speak. " Good, well bye." Quinn said. She exited the bathroom while I stood there unable to move, about ready to cry. When Puck came into the girl's. " Rach are you ok ?" Puck asked. " No, I'm not. Quinn just threatened to kill me. I'll tell you why but you have to promise not to tell Finn." I said. " Of course we are friends after all my Jewish – American princess." Puck said. " We are. I'm pregnant . And if I tell Finn right now she will tell him that its yours and slit my stomach and troat. She also told me to leave the school and Finn. Or she will tell Finn this anyway." I said. " Wow. Quinn has gotten extremely crasy. But if you need me I'm here. And congratulations on the pregnancy. You're leaving town?" Puck asked. " I don't want to. But what other choice do I have." I said. " Switch to homeschooling and then tell Finn when the time is perfect." Puck said. " You're right Puck. Thank you." I said.

_Normal Prov:_

In Glee that day Rachel got up and sang an unusual song. The topic that week was songs by the bare naked ladies.

_I woke up this morning and I felt sick_

_There's something inside me_

_I felt it kick_

_Something's gone wrong_

_Something's gone wrong_

_I got a bad headache_

_I got the shakes_

_Nothing seems to sooth this tummyache_

_Could it be so_

_No it can't be so_

_Steven Page is having a baby_

_Steven page is having a baby_

_They said that boys could never give birth_

_I'm feeling kinda special that I'm the one_

_To bring the world a daughter_

_Or maybe a son_

_We'll either's just fine_

_Just as long as their mine_

_And if it's a boy I'll name him godon_

_And if it's a girl I'll name her Gordon_

_I just like the name Gordon_

_Steve Page is having a baby_

_Steve Page is having a baby_

_They said boys could never give birth_

_Steven page is playing solo_

_Steven page is playing solo_

_They said steve could never play jazz_

_And now it's time for the big morality quiz_

_Cause I don't know who the father is _

_But I don't mind because all I want is a baby_

_All I want is a kid_

_Well maybe it's crazy, it might sound dumb_

_But will I be a daddy or a mum_

_Just call me steve_

_Just call me steve_

_And where will it come out when I give birth_

_Should I sell my story, how much is it worth_

_You won't believe, you just won't believe_

_You won't believe it really_

_Steve page is having a baby_

_Steve page is having a baby_

_They said boys could never give birth_

After Rachel sang the Glee club exited the choir room. With the exception of three people they didn't know that would be the last time they were all together like that. So will Rachel and Finn get their happy ending ?

**~To be continued~**

**Author's note: **

**This is in the past. The wedding scene has not happened yet. I know Puck seems a little different in this one.**


	4. Where's Rachel

_**Where is Rachel?**_

_Quinn's Prov:_

So with Rachel the bitch gone I can reclaim what was mine from the start. Finn. I will get him to love me again. Which will help me to get prom Queen. But when i entered the chior room Puck and Mercades were was odd. At this point Rachel hasn't been to school in a week. I was overjoyed. That I didn't have to listen to her endless babble. Everyday that he didn't see her, Finn looked like his puppy had died. Which was pathetic if you ask me. He can't wait around forever for her. And thanks to my plan he never it will just take time with this plan. And he will forget all about Rachel Berry.

_Normal Prov:_

Unknow to Quinn fate had other plans. Because nothing can stop true love. Not even a evil,manipulative person like Quinn Fabray. Nothing cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

_Puck's Prov:_

Mercades and I were headed over to the Berry residence. You see Rachel hasn't been to school in two weeks. To be frank Finn is an emotional wreck that will snap at any second. He hasn't been the same for a long time. So we went Rachel hunting. We being Kurt, Mercades and myself.

"So Puck why do you think the reason behind Rachel disappearing and evaperating off the grid?" Kurt asked me. " I o not kow Hummel. But I do kow this for my jewish princess it must be a damn good reason. Because we both know that its even keeping her from Finn. And that is a big deal for the two of them. They have hardly ever been seperated." I said. "Puck you are we will find out soon we are here." Mercades said as she pulled into the Berry's drive way. We all got out and walked to the front door and rang the bell. Rachel herself anwered the door. She looked almost the same except for the sad eyes and the bump on her stomach. "Come on in guys and I will explain everything. And before you ask Noah, yes I am pregnant. But i am roughly 5 to 6 weeks. And yes it is Finn's." Rachel said. We went in still to shocked to say anything. But Rachel looked on edge. Something must be up. "I didn't want to leave him but I was forced to." Rachel said. We all sat down in the Berry's living room. " Then Rachel please tell us why or who most likely made you leave?" Hummel asked Rachel. "Well it was Quinn. She threatened to tell Finn that the baby I am carrying is yours Puck. And if i didn't leave McKinley she would basically kill my baby. She is after Finn and she will eventually get him knowing her." Rachel says with tears rolling down her cheaks. " Rach, Finn knows that you would never cheat on should call him." Mercades says. "I can't risk my baby's life. I don't care what happens to me. But nothing can happen to them." Rachel said. " Them?" Kurt asks. "The doctor think its twins because i'm barely a month and I am already showing." Rachel said. " Rachel you're scared aren't you?" I asked. "Yes, I am. Mostly for when and if i get to see Finn again and tell him eveything. I love him and I miss him." Rachel said. We all embrace her into a hug. "Rachel, we will be here with you for the entire pregancy. If you will have us that is?" Hummel asked. "Of course I would love that. But if you don't mind I would love to sing right now. It's a song for Finn" Rachel said.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you hear me, I remember it clearly_

**In the choir room:**

**Finn: Rachel is singing somewhere near.**

**Artie: Finn are you ok ?**

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na na, na na na, na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand_

_I wish I could see you again, I know that I can't _

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day that you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake up , won't you wake up _

_I keep asking why?_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by _

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back _

_Now you're gone, now you're gone _

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Na na, na na na, na na _

_I miss you _

_**In the choir room:**_

_Finn's Prov:_

Life for me has changed drastically when Rachel went missing. Puck, Kurt and Mercades went to invesigate the Berry household to see if any ends turn up to where my love dissappeared to. Because until I know where she is and I have her back into my arms nothing in my life will be the same. Quinn has been trying advances on me for days. Actually since Rachel went missing. I find that a little odd.

"Finn how are you holding up?" Artie asked as he wheeled into the chior room. " I'm as good as I can be at this point. With Rachel missing and all." I said. " Well if you need a friend or just to talk I am here for you." Artie said. " Thanks Artie. But I just want her back in my arms. I would give anything to find her. I mean where could she have gone?" I asked. "Finn with Puck looking for her we'll find her. Just be patient." Artie said.

To Be Continued...

Will Quinn win over Finn... Or is it all for show.


	5. Missing each other

_**Missing Each other:**_

_Finn's Prov:_

Kurt, Puck and Mercades came in the door and said nothing. Not even if Rachel was at her father's house or not. Which seemed odd to me. But I put it in the back of my mind. For now at least. " So now that we are all here I can tell you the bad news." Mr. Shue said. "Mr. Shue what bad news?" Tina asked. " Rachel as you know has been missing. She emailed me this morning saying that she will not be returning. She is moving to New York and switching to home schooling." Mr. Shue said. We all sat there shocked for several minutes.

Normal Prov:

What the Glee Club was unaware of was that Rachel was outside the chior room listening to the whole speech. Finn stood up " Mr. Shue are you serious? Wouldn't she have told us?" Finn asked. ASshe said that it literally broke her heart. It was tearing her apart to have to leave McKinley. It was like her home in many ways. But Quinn literaly left her no choice. Because either way she loses the man that she loves. " Hey, there is a song I would like to sing and dedicate to Rachel. If that is ok ?" Finn asked. "Yea that is fine. Go ahead Finn." Mr. Shue said.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much i need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and made it ok_

_I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone _

_The words I need to hear is always get me through_

_The day and make it ok _

_I miss you _

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever _

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly bresthe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone _

_THe pieces of my heart are missing you _

_And when you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone _

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_THe day and make it ok _

_I miss you _

_Finn's Prov:_

As I finished the song everyone sat in front of me shocked. That is when I realised that I had started to cry. "Finn are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked. " No, not really. I just miss her like crazy." I said. " Finn, then find her." Mike said. " Mike, I have been trying. But its like she's disappeared without a trace. But. I am not going to give up. No matter what it takes I will find her even if it takes months, years. Even if it takes a thousand years, i will find her. And I will marry her someday." I said. There was a sound outside after I said that.

Normal Prov: 

That sound was the sound of Rachel running away with tears running down her face. " He loves me. Maybe I should come out of hidding and let Puck tell him what is going on. And exactly what Quinn said.

Rachel's Prov:

I started walking out to my car. When I realised that I wanted to stop by the auditorium. Once I walked there I got up on stage. And walked around. " This song is for you Finn Christoper Hudson." I said before I started to sing.

_I've run out of complicated theories _

_So now I'm taking back my words _

_And I'm preparing for the breakdown_

_You're t-shirt's lost its smell of you _

_And the bathroom's still a mess_

_Remind me why we decided this was for the best_

_Because I miss you love _

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love_

_I miss you love_

_I know that distance is a factor_

_But I stretch as often as I can_

_My goal's to reach you'r hands any day now _

_Please don't blame me for trying_

_To fix this one last time _

_I have a hard time as it is _

_Because I miss you love_

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_Don't act like you don't know me _

_It's still me, I've never changed _

_I'll be here when you come back _

_And I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

_I miss you love _

After I finished singing I heard clapping coming from the back of the auditorium. " Excuse me, who is there?" I asked. " Baby, I thought u said you were moving to New York. So what are you doing in McKinley's auditorium?" Finn asked. " Just a farewell song." I said. " Rachel why are you leaving? Is someone forcing you to leave?" Finn asked. " Yes, someone is forcing me to leave, but I cannot tell you who. " I said running away.

**To be continued...**

**Will Finn run after Rachel ?**


	6. Why are you leaving ?

_**Why are you leaving?**_

_Finn's Prov:_

Rachel was running away I was thinking 'Oh shit you iddiot run after her.' Then I realised that it was Puck that was saying that. "Dude if you really mean what you say about loving her then go after her. And never let her go because if you do not you might lose her forever." Puck said. " You're right dude thanks." I said following Rachel's lead and running out of the auditorium after her. Unfortunately for me she got all the way to the parking lot before I caught up with her. " Rachel, honeyplease wait. Can't we talk about this? Please?" I asked. "Finn I would love to but there is just swo much that you do not know and that I cannot tell you here." Rachel said. " But why Rach?" I asked. "Finny meet me later tonite and I will tell you everything. But it is most important that you do not tell Quinn. Do you understand me ?" Rachel asked. "Yes I understand. I love you." I said as she drove off. I began to wonder what Quinn had to do with all of this. And more importanly why was Rachel leaving McKinley. Well I guess I will find out about that later tonite. Just then Puck came running up to me. "So Finn what did Rachel say?" Puck asked. " Just to meet her at our spot later. There we will talk about some things. To tell you the truth dude I am seriously frightened about what could happen. Should I be?" I asked Puck. " Dude its nothing to be frightened about." Puck said as we went to the football field for practice.

**Later that night :**

_Rachel's Prov:_

_I was sitting at the lake waiting for Finn to come. I was so scared. I could barely breathe. Then Finn pulled into the parking lot with his truck. I would recognise it anywhere. We both exited our vehicles. And I ran to him and kissed him. " Ok Rachel so tell me what's going on and what's the plan?" Finn asked. " Well Finn first before we get into all that maybe we should sit down there is something I need to tell you." I said. We walked over to the bench that overlooks the lake and sit . " So what is it Rachel?" Finn asks. " Well first off I need youn to know that I risk everything by telling you this even my life. But you need to know. Finn I'm pregnant." I say. "You're sure? How far along?" Finn asks as I shake my head yes. " About 2 months. But there is more. Quinn found me puking my guts out one more and said if I told you that she would tell you that it was puck's which you know is untrue. And then she would slit my stomach and kill me." I said and by the time I was done I was crying. " Rachel baby its ok I believe you. And I would never believe her so please come back to McKinley. Please. Talk to maybe there is something that can be done." Finn pleased. "I will. If you come with me to talk about it with him." I asked._


	7. Rachel's back

**Rachel's back and Quinn is pissed**

The next day at McKinley

Rachel's Prov:

Finn picked me up this morning and we went to school. After we got there we went straight to 's office. "Finn, Rachel what are you doing here? And Rachel I thought you were switching to homeschooling?" asked. "Well its a long painful story of betrayal if you have the time to listen." Finn said. " For you two I always have time. You two are like my son and daughter in a way. " said that and I began to cry. " Thankyou ." I said. " It's ok. I'm sorry for making you cry." Mr. Shue said. " No its quite alright.. I just feel touched by your words." I said taking the tissue that held out for me to take to blow my nose with. " But there is one thing that you need to know the main reason that Rachel left was because Quinn Fabray threatened to kill her." Finn said. " That and she also threatened to tell Finn here that the baby I'm carrying isn't his but Puck's and we all know that isn't true because I have only ever been with Finn. And he knows this." I said. "Ok Finn, Rachel I think you two had better tell me the full story before we go to Figgins wth this. " said.

**Later that day:**

Normal Prov:

The news of Rachel's return to McKinley spread like wildfire. And almost everyone wanted to know where she had been for two weeks. Also the news of Quinn Fabray's expoltion surprised everyone. But the members of the glee club where just relived that no one had been murdered. And they were glad to have their Jewish- American Princess many of the Glee clubers were surprised that it was Quinn of all people that did this to Rachel. " So Rachel it's good to have you back." Mercades said. "Thank you Diva." Rachel said. Finn was over the moon being happy that Rachel has returned to McKinley and Glee Club. " So welcome back to Rachel and Glee I think this weeks' lesson will be love songs." Mr. Shue said. Everyone started talking all at once. " Okay Glee. Who would like to start us off this week?" asked. Finn got up " there is something I want to say to Rachel and I can only say through song. So I would like to go first if that is ok."Finn said. " Go ahead Finn let's see what you've got." said.

"Rachel this is for you." Finn said.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we vwon't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Finn started walking towards Rachel until he was standing right in front of her

_Marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will _

_Say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear the words I love yo_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will _

_Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me _

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me _

_If I ever got the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will _

_Say you will_

_Marry me _

Finn was down on one knee right in front of Rachel. " Rachel Barbra Berry you are the light of my life and my whole world." Finn said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and opened it so that she could see what was inside. " Will you marry me and become Hudson?" Finn asked. " Yes! I will marry you. I love you." Rachel said. Embracing Finn in a kiss.

*Outside the Choir room*

_Quinn's Prov:_

I will get back at Rachel and Finn no matter how long it takes. Even if it takes years. Since they ruined my life and had me expelled. I left McKinley and went far away.


	8. Or is she ?

_**Or Is she?**_

_Rachel's Prov:_

I rose out of bed from a wonderful dream. A dream where I had the chance to tell Finn that I was pregnant. It felt so real. In the dream I told Finn everything and we went to and told him everything. And because of that he went to Figgins and Quinn was expelled. As it is right now I am three months along and Finn does not know that I am pregnant. The only people besides my dad's (who want to keep me alive and becaused of that have not gone after Finn) are Puck, Mercades , Blaine and of course Kurt. They come and see me everyday after school. They bring me news of Finn and the Glee Club. Which almost kills me inside everytime. Especially after that dream I just had. I started getting my breakfast ready and there was qa knock at the door. So I put down my cereal and went to the front door. Before I opened the door I looked to see who it is. And standing there was Kurt and Puck. Then I remembered that it was Saturday so there was no school for them today. I opened the door and embraced both of them. "Hey, guys what brings you here?" I asked. " My Jewish- American Princess did you forget?"Puck asked. " Forget what Puck?"I asked. "That we're meeting Mercades at the doctor's office for an ultrasound. To see how the baby is doing." Puck said. " And then afterwards the four of us are going to lunch in Cleveland." Kurt said." Oh give me a few minutes to get a shower and some food in me ok." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINCEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Shortly we were all in Puck's truck on our way to my doctor's to meet up with to see how the little one was doing. We were going along the little one was doing. When Faithfully came on the radio. I couldn't help it but I started to sing. And somehow I knew that Finn was singing as well.

Normal Prov:

And Finn was in fact on the other side of town. At Rachel's and his spot listening to the same station when faithfully came on. He couldn't help but sing along.

_Finn:_

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

Rachel:

_Restless hearts sleep alone _

_tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_Together:_

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Rachel:_

_Right down the line its been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't what it's supposed to be_

_Boy _

_You stand by me_

_Together:_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Finn:_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Rachel:_

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being apart ain't easy on this love afair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh, girl _

_You stand by me_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Together:_

_Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully_

By the time the song was over we were at the doctor's office. We rushed inside in case Finn was on this side of was really breaking my heart to be away from him. And as long as I have been away from him it was killing me emotionally killing me.

We walked into the reception area and was embraced by an extatic Mercades."Girl it is so good to see you. I miss you at school. But you are doing the right thing when it comes to this little one." Mercades said touching my pregnant belly. " I know but that does not make it any easier." I said. " I know but it will be worth it in the end." Mercades said. We checked in and waited for my name to be called. Once it was the four of us went in to the exam room. We waited for the doctor to come in and start the exam.


End file.
